The Baby Real
by legend fanatic
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were not lying when they said they had gotten married? They actually have a baby on the way. What would have played out? Will Katniss and the baby die or will the baby live fatherless? If Katniss survives will the baby live through Katniss stress or will she lose the baby and Peeta to the arena? Finnick/Annie Peeta/Katniss
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

We decided to get married in secret with the customs of District 12. It's not big and there are not many people but it's what we wanted. Not some extravagant ball the Capitol will throw but something special for just us. After our time in the arena we wanted something for us, as it all seems to be about the Capitol. Especially with the third quarter quell coming up and us being mentors now nothing of our lives will be private. Except this, the one moment for us. Peeta says "I do" and I know it's almost final. It's all on me now. It's funny to think everyone thinks I'm faking when I'm not. All I've ever wanted was Peeta since the moment in the arena when I knew I could keep him. "Katniss, do you take Peeta Mellark as you lawfully wedded husband…" I tune out the rest and look to Gale. He nods at me. Last night he came and talked to me. I explained to him how I loved him but not in the way he wanted me to. He is fire and so am I. I don't need more fire I have plenty of it for myself. I need a cool summer breeze to cool me off. That's what Peeta is. Besides, I need him to get through being a mentor. He is the only one I trust who fully understands what I'm going through. Gale said he understood and that no matter what we are always friends. Peeta looks at me with question in his eyes. I understand what Peeta is asking. He wants to know if this is what I really want. That I really do love him and it's not an act anymore. That I'm not being forced into it. That it is truly what I wish for. And it is. I want it so bad, the peace that escaped us in the games. I love him. I nod and give him a smile. "I do." Peeta smiles at me. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride." And then Peeta kisses me more passionately than ever before. And I kiss him back with equal passion.


	2. Chapter Two

Day After the Quarter Quell Announcement

I know he won't listen to me, even if I tell him not to go in he will. To protect me. I don't have a choice I have to go in. "Katniss." Its Peeta, he rushes in to give me a hug. This is the first time since the announcement of the Quarter Quell that I've seen him. "I'm going in with you. I' already talked to Haymich and if I get called he won't volunteer in my place." I feel the tears start. "Peeta I can't let you do that. You have to stay here. You have to live Peeta. You can't keep protecting me."He holds me tighter. "I'm going in there Katniss. You are going in and so am I. I will protect you." I look up at him and give a false smile. "Guess the weddings off now." He smiles back and replies with "We are already married silly." I punch him playfully in the arm. "Only us and our families know that. To the rest of Panem we are just engaged."He laughs and hugs me again our prior conversation forgotten. I know it's a lost cause. I can't change this decision all I can hope for is that Peeta's name is called and Haymich steps up to his place. Although I know Peeta made a deal with Haymich, so did I. But if Haymich's name is called Peeta will step in his place but Haymich will protect him not me in the arena. They won't make the same mistake. Only one will survive and it will be Peeta if he goes in. "I love you" Peeta whispers in my ear. "I love you to" I whisper back. Love you so much that I will die for you in that arena after protecting you for as long as I can. I love you so much I cannot live without you, Peeta Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

Day of the reaping

As soon as I get out of bed a wave of nausea hits me. I would pass it off as nervousness if not for the fact of last night. Last night! How am I going to tell Peeta? He decided not to let everyone in Panem know about the marriage so I slept in my house last night. But this year is different since there is only three of us we are getting a personal escort from our houses strait to the reaping. As I get ready I can't help but get scared. I will be going into that arena no matter what. But I have to make sure that Peeta does not. If he doesn't go I might be able to win and then the baby that I just found out I'm carrying will have its father to. I start to cry. I won't be that lucky. Even if I do survive the baby might still die. But I will probably die. It's victors I'm up against not untrained teenagers. "Katniss" says a voice behind me. It's Prim and she looks worried. "It's okay Prim I'm fine go get ready for the reaping." She can tell I'm lying to her. "Katniss what's wrong?" I can't keep it from her I know I can't. "I'm pregnant, Prim. Peeta and I are supposed to have a baby." She comes and sits down next to me. "No you two are going to have a baby." She tries to reassure but I press on. "I have to go into that arena. If Peeta goes to either we both die, he dies and I survive with the baby, or I die and he lives. And then there's also the fact that I could lose the baby from the arena even if I survive." She takes a moment of pause thinking over what I said. "Maybe if the Capitol knew about the baby they would take you and Peeta out of the games." Then she leaves to get ready and I do the same.

As soon as I walk out of my house I see Peeta walking out of his. I try to walk over and talk to him but the peace keepers hold me back. "No talking" one of them states and we start towards the reaping. On the way I keep trying to catch Peeta's eye but he doesn't look my way. I know what that means. He is going to volunteer. He can't do it! Once we get on the stage we listen to a boring speech and watch a video "brought all the way from the capitol." Then it's reaping time. "As always ladies first." Effie gives me a sad look of disdain and pulls the one lonesome piece of paper from the jar. "Katniss Everdeen." I step to the front. "Now for the men. Haymitch Abernathy." No, no this can't be. "I volunteer as tribute." I hear a scream and realize that it's me. "Peeta no! You can't" but he can and he has. The Peace Keepers start to pull us back and I see the people of district 12 do our goodbye left hand wave starting at Prim, Gale, and Mom and spreading. Then we are on the train behind doors and next to Haymitch and Effie. "Let go of my two victors!" The Peace Keepers let us go and leave. I turn around and grab on to Peeta's waist and start to sob. Peeta sits us down on the couch. "What's wrong? Katniss talk to me." Tears continue to stream down my face. "Peeta the baby..." I start to choke on my sobs and Peeta looks confused. "The baby?" I calm a little. "Not the baby. Our baby. Peeta, I'm pregnant." He looks at me in shock and so do Haymitch and Effie. "Katniss what do you mean?" He wraps his arms all around me and looks right into my eyes. "I'm supposed to have a baby. We were supposed to be parents, Peeta." Haymitch sits next to us and Effie sits across from us. Haymitch puts a hand on my shoulder. "Back up a little. I thought your love act was, well, that an act." Effie nods her head. "Well it wasn't. Me and Peeta got married right after the victors tour" I explain. Peeta puts his hand on my stomach and I put my hand over his. "What are we going to do Peeta? We can't both win again. Either I die or the baby lives fatherless." Effie looks at me as she says "We can try to get you out of the games. They've never had this problem and your romance with Peeta is so big they might just have to do it." But there's a strain in her voice like she's hoping for the best but doesn't think it will happen. Peeta grabs my hand with his as I sit next to him. I lean into him and he puts his hand back on my stomach. "What we do" He says. "Is protect Katniss at all cost. Make sure she doesn't have to fight very often and find a place to not move from if we can so as not to put stress or strain on the baby." I look up at Peeta. "She's going to be a weak link in this you know. Everyone knows you will protect her but know even more so because of the baby." Peeta wears a determined look. "I know but I'm going to make sure she lives as long as I can."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back in the arena. In the middle of the ocean. The only way across is to swim but Peeta can't swim. The buzzer goes off and I start swimming towards the cornucopia. I have to find where Peeta is and help him cross. But I'm not the only one with that plan, only for others its probably modified. I see Peeta on his platform but I'm to late he's dead. I start to scream and cry but I hear a voice telling me to wake up. _I sit up with a start tears streaming down my face. Peeta's sitting next to me. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest. "Nightmare?" I nod my head. "I get them to. But most of them are about loosing you once I wake up and see you I'm okay." I look up at him. "Peeta..." I start but end up crying instead of finishing my sentence. "I know Katniss. But maybe they'll let you out of it. To protect the baby." I give a small laugh but stop as soon as a thought hits me. "What about you Peeta?" He shakes his head. "I'm not getting out of it no matter what." I hold him a little tighter. "But if I go in there alone I'll try to win. So we can be a family." His hand moves over my waist and lays it on my stomach his other hand caresses my neck. I look down at my flat stomach. "But if you go in with me I'm going to make sure you get out of there alive. You're going to be an excellent mother, Katniss." He lays his forehead on mine. "I love you." And then we kiss. "Katniss try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be busy." He lays back down and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Do we keep this to ourselves? You know besides Haymitch and Effie." He nods his head. "You should tell Cinna to. You trust him. But yes. We'll tell them when we feel it's time to." I nod. "Okay. And Peeta. Please don't leave me." He holds me tighter. "Never. I'm here to stay. Always."

The first thing we do when we wake up is get ready for the presentation. Which means we get split up. But I get to see Cinna which is a plus. "Katniss! How's it going?" I look up at Cinna. "Horrible. I have to go back in there with Peeta. Cinna, I'm pregnant with Peeta's child." He looks at me in shock. "Katniss that's amazing and awful at the same time." He comes over and hugs me. "Peeta does know about this right?" I nod my head. "But I found out the night before the reaping. I didn't have time to tell Peeta so he volunteered." He brings out some fabric. "I have something that might cheer you up." After the fabric he brings out an outfit. "Oh, Cinna it's amazing!" His face brightens up. "I started working on it once the Quarter Quell was announced." It looks absolutely amazing and I can't wait to wear it tonight. "Now go. You don't have to get dressed until we get to the capitol. The train is about to stop so when we get there be at the dressing room four hours from now. Go have fun." I walk out of the room straight into Peeta. "Oh sorry Peeta." He laughs "No problem. Come on it's time to get off the train." We walk his arm wrapped around me. If you didn't already know you wouldn't guess but his hand is on my stomach probably because of the baby. "The baby will be fine. But we still need to come up with names for him or her." He says and I don't have time to respond before the train doors open.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'm so sorry for late updates my life is really hectic. One of my friends Nathalie passes away from cancer, im moving and schools a pain in the neck. I'm going to try and get on a daily schedule of when I'm updating but it might take me awhile to get there. Thx for understanding. Schedule at the bottom.

Monday-Reverse the Roles and One shots

Tuesday-Jevie Moments

Wednesday- Dolphin Tale Fanfics

Thursday-Fosters Fanfics

Friday-Hunger Games Fanfics

Saturday-Legend Fanfiction

Sunday-Cross Over Fanfics

Thank you for your understanding!


	6. Chapter 5

We step out of the train and the crowd starts to cheer. We might be Tributes but we are still Victors. Effie leads us to our housing quarters. I go to my room and flop down on the bed. Peeta walks in behind me. "I guess we are sleeping in different rooms for a while. Let's talk." I smirk. "About names." He sits on the bed and I sit up.

"Why not? It should be something we both want and I might not be around for much longer. We should pick out something now." I put my head on his chest.

"Don't talk like that. Okay. How about Lily if it's a girl and Poppy if it's a boy." He gives me a look. "What? Katniss is a plant and so is Lily. Peeta bread and Poppy seed."

Peeta starts laughing. "It's perfect Katniss." We walk around the roof for a while and then it's time to get ready. "See you by the carts. I love you Katniss."

I walk to the dressing room. My prep team does my makeup and Cinna puts the final touches on my dress. "Out to the carts everyone." I'm the first to get to the cart because Peeta has not arrived yet. Cinna isn't here to give us final instructions yet either. Finnick O'dair, the water district victor, comes up to me.

"So," He starts. "How's Peeta? What does he think about all this?" He gives me a friendly and sympathetic smile.

"As well as can be expected." Tears start to form in my eyes as I think about losing him or losing the baby, or worse yet, both.

"I know what you're going through, partly." I look at him confused. " Who says I don't have a girl back home that I'm going to be leaving." I'm completely speechless. Finnick is known for being a player. Sleeping around. But maybe that's wrong, maybe he really has a girl he truly loves. He walks away just as Peeta comes into sight.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist. I lean back into his chest and let myself be comforted by the fact that he will be there to hold me, at least for a little while, when we're in the arena.

"I'm scared Peeta." One tear rolls slowly down my cheek. Peeta turns me toward him and wipes the tear away.

"Everything will be alright. I'm going to make sure that you get out of that arena alive." More tears cascade down my cheeks. He holds me closer.

"But Peeta, if I make it out alive you die. I don't want that to happen. I don't want our child to live without its father. I can't raise a child without you, I'll be a terrible mother." He shakes his head at me.

"You are going to be a great mother, Katniss." He kisses my head lightly. "I think we have to get on the float now."

"I love you Peeta." I whisper to him.

"I love you more than life. That's why I need to make sure you survive."


	7. Important- Authors note

**Important Read**

Ok I've had to make some decisions. Half of my stories are going on HIATUS because I just don't have time to update ten stories. This was a hard decision BUT the stories that go on HIATUS are NOT over. I will finish them in the time they are on HIATUS and I PROMISE to put out another Authors note when they are again an ongoing thing again. I'm letting the people decide on which stories to put on hold. If you don't want your favorite story to go on hold leave me a review that says so. The five stroies that have the least will be put on hold. Thx for understanding.

A side note visit my website if you type** Fan-girl-tabulous weebly **into google then it should come up. If you want me to read a book or fanfiction and review it on my website then leave me a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to skip to after the hunger games when Peeta gets rescued.** **Sorry but I didn't know how to continue** **where I left the last chapter off at.**

She runs down the hallway, past Annie Cresta with Finnick O'dair and Johanna Mason. She doesn't stop and say hi. There's time for that latter, now she had to go to Peeta. But when she stepped into his room something was off. He didn't smile at her like he always did, no matter how bad the situation is. He's beaten and bruised. Just imagining what the capitol did to him brings tears to her eyes. But she chokes them back.

"Peeta?" She whispers. She can't choke out another word. She walks around to face him and he heart breaks. "Oh Peeta." She goes towards him but before she can make another move he has his hands wrapped around her neck and she can barely breathe. She can only choke out two words. "The baby." Before everything goes black.

**I know it was short but I have a little writers block so it's the best I got right now. Please review and comment. Suggestions are always welcome.**


End file.
